polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Independent State of Croatiaball
Constitutional monarchy (1941-43) Fascist dictatorship (1943-45) |capital = Zagrebball |affiliation =Puppet of Kingdom of Italyball |personality =Ultranationalist |language = Croatian German |religion = Croatian Orthodoxy Sunni Islam Roman Catholicism |friends = Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball |enemies =The Allies Yugoslaviaball Chetniksball |likes =Axis powers, Croats, Christianity and Islam, Glorious Leader Dr. Ante Pavelić |hates = Communism, Democracy, Serbs, Jews, The Allies. |founded =1941 |ended =1945 |predecessor = Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball |successor =SR Croatiaball |bork = Ubi, ubi, ubi Srbina, Srbina, Srbinaaa! Borimo se za SLOBODU i za dom, HRVATSKI DOM! |food =KRV ČETNIKA IZ KNINA |intospace =Not yet. |status =Dead |notes = |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball|predicon = Panslavic|onlysuccessor = SR Croatiaball|nexticon = SR Croatia}}Independent State of Croatiaball ''or'' NDHball 'was part of the Axis Powers. History ''For further informations, see Croatiaball#History Croats hated being a part of Yugoslaviaball. In 1941 Germans attacked Yugoslaviaball. The Croats saw them as liberators and decided to join their cause. On 10th of April,1941. Independed State of Croatiaball was formed. It became Nazi Germanyball's ally in WW2. Croats treated Muslims gently because they claimed Muslims were flower of Croatia. They fought in the east against Russia and kept the Balkan rid of partisans. Nazi Germanyball was very happy with IS of Croatiball because he followed his order's, he was loyal to the end and was a good fighter although in small numbers. After Nazi Germanyball was defeated Independent State of Croatiaball kept fighting for two to three weeks longer but was defeated. Modern ex Yugoslavballs constantly accuse modern Croatiaball of idolizing his past incarnation way too much and for being a hypocrite on race. Croatiaball is quick to remind the other Yugoslavs that they had fascist race traitor incarnations as well. How to draw Draw is a bit longer than usual: #Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes #Color them of '''red, white and blue #Draw a six-ed white and red eight-pointed star border, with the white center #Draw a blue' U' in the star #Draw a red shield in the white stripe and color it with a red'-white' chess motiv #Draw the eyes and an hanging Nazi flag and you've finished. Relationships =Friends= * Nazi Germanyball - Ready for your orders mein fuhrer! * Kingdom of Italyball - I used to train on his land. * Kingdom of Hungaryball - We fought together in the East da? * Kingdom of Bulgariaball - Yuo fought with me too! * Kingdom of Romaniaball - Yuo too! * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Yuo fought with me against Serbs. * Islamball - He keeps true the blood of Croats. =Enemies= * UKball - Glorius Nazi Germanyball bombed you HAHAHA * Sovietball - Damn you cold but I still fight. * USAball - Meh I never fought you. * Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball - JEBI SE! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE EVER AGAIN! * Serbiaball (1941-1944) - I swear i of no killings yuor people. He doesn't suspect a thing. * Yugoslaviaball NE! NE! NE! NE! MY WORST NIGHTMARE! Quotes * WE WILL RIZE ZE AGAIN! * ZA DOM SPREMNI! * SRBE NA VRBE! * HRVATSKA DO DRINE! * Drinu ćemo pregaziti, a Srbiju zapaliti! * NEMA TRSTA BEZ TRI PRSTA! * Oj Srbine jebem ti tri prsta! Gallery Reading instructions.jpg Preuzmi.jpg Croatiaball_by_deathfromspace-d6rdodt.jpg Axis powers-0.png Independent State of Croatiaball.png Big and Weak.png Ustase(celebration of all religious ceremonies).jpg Links Facebook Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:Fascism Category:Nazi Category:Christian Category:Balkans Category:Characters Category:Croatiaball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Slavic Category:Former communists Category:Puppet State Category:Serb Remover Category:Serbia remover Category:Vojvodinaball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Fascist Category:Puppet Category:Criminals Category:Butchers